


Clockwise Girl

by 1_SuspiciouslyLikeWinter



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2246835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_SuspiciouslyLikeWinter/pseuds/1_SuspiciouslyLikeWinter





	Clockwise Girl

Did you ever wonder if you went back in time? If no, well you dear sir/madam have never gotten bored during History Class but if you do, where would you go? What time? You see I've never wonder about that because History has never bore me. And the fact that it's an advance class I was stuck making notes and taking tests so not much time to daydream about the impossible. But what happen to me was unexpected. There is, like in "Miss Peregrine's Home For Peculiar Children" , a "before and after" me. A rift, like a plate tectonic, separates everything I thought was possible. Humane. Well, before I start, I would like to say that I'm writing this in a journal on a boat filled to the brim with corpses and sick people. Shall we began?  
\----

"To this day they say that the Old Man haunts this building, waiting to catch a poor soul and devour it whole!" With that ending sentence the newbies, mainly girls, squeal like pigs and clutch their boyfriends' arm or best friends. "Thank you Drama club for that...outlandish performance. Now lunch will began at 12:00 P.M. for Newcomers and 12:30 for everyone else. The time will change after this week. Have a wonderful day and please be good. You are dismissed students." I calmly got up and moved with the crowd with my headphones on since I couldn't work without them at school. I went to my locker and grabbed my textbooks for first hour. I blew the hair out of my face and went to room A104, Math. I sat in the middle next to the window seat, ignoring everyone and place my backpack in the seat beside me. I turned off my music and a couple of minutes later, a blonde with curls screamed my name, making everyone cringe. "ALYSSA!" "Hello Megan." I say quietly and moved my bag so that she can sit next to me. "Omg! You, like, totally need to help me!" She stage-whispers in my ear, making some jocks in the back wolf whistle and some girls call us "Lesbos!" Megan flips them off and kiss me on the lips and I gently push her off of me.

"Miss Winter and Miss Jean. Do I need to move you two?" The teacher, Mr. Ralph, calls us out. "No sir." I exclaim, Megan just grunted. After that first hour was quiet, save for some girls pissing Megan off and her threating to remove their privet parts and sacrificing them to her God on an alter. I left the room with Megan holding my hand. I'm quiet used to her kisses and touches. They used to surprise me but she did it so much that it didn't bother me after awhile. "As I was saying before class. I'm hosting a ball!" She squeals while her eyes shone with excitement. "Oh that's wonderful Megan." "Thank you. But its going to be masquerade ball set in the Victorian Era and I was kinda hoping that you would help me set it up." She shyly say with her head bowed and a small blush adorned her checks. We stop outside of her classroom. "Sure, when is it?" I say, hoping it wasn't tomorrow because that didn't end up good the last time. "Thursday." She glances up at me with puppy dog eyes and her bottom lip juts out. "Don't leave me?" She asks in a baby voice. I gave her a rare smile "Goodbye Megan. See you at lunch." And with a chuckle I walk down the hall to my own class.   
\----Lunch Time because there is nothing you need to know after that----

"So I was thinking about putting sliver and white as the color scheme, does that seem okay with you?" Megan turned around to gauge my reaction to her words, since I don't talk at all while there's food on the table and its for me. (In case you're wondering, yes she's sitting in my lap.) "Okay, and-" The bell ring dismissing us and at the same time letting us know that the last three classes have arrived. "I'll tell it to you later. See you soon, okay?" I shake my head yes and watch her walk down the hall, waving hi to some people. Turing around, for a split second I thought I saw a tall guy wearing a lab coat disappear around the corner.


End file.
